In content streaming, a server may execute an application and stream video to different client devices such as mobile devices and televisions. The user may interact with the application based on the video streamed to the client device. Applications may vary for different client devices due to performance requirements for each type of client device. As a result, users may need to learn different user interfaces, controls and steps to stream videos on different devices. Applications for different client devices may also be incompatible with each other, preventing the user from playing video from a single source across multiple client devices.